Indrella
Alchemist's Wife, main character Description Appearance Height: 5' 0" Weight: 104 Body: Medium frame, healthy, with poor muscle tone. Ectomorphic - People with an ectomorphic body type are naturally thin and lightly build with flat chest and poorly muscled limbs. They can usually eat as much as they want without gaining fat. Extreme ectomorphs are commonly described as "skinny" individuals.. Some body hair body hair, with color extreme difference from skin tone. Face: Diamond - A cross between heart and a dramatic oval. Widest at the cheekbones, and narrow equally at the forehead and jaw line. Blue green eyes that slant up. Average irises, average eye spacing, and average-sized eyes. Curved eyebrows, medium-height eyebrows. Average forehead with horizontal wrinkles. Hair: Long, white hair. White hair kept in a tidy, long braid Skin: Dark beige, complex dry skin. Wrinkles, Saggy skin, Age spots, Moles Nose: The Aquiline nose is slightly convex, usually with a bump. A narrow bridge, well-defined and pointy tip, and medium base. Underside of nose is flat. Lips: The lip shape is not visible, pale in color. Teeth: Large and small teeth. Dental probems: Orthodontic Hands: Small hands with short-length, thin-width fingers that have rounded tips. Long palms with many fine, spidery lines. Medium fingernails. Hand and fingernail condition: Bent or twisted fingers Palmistry - Types of Hands - Palmistry Basics - Fingernails - Diagonistic Tool Senses Smell: Natural and Pleasant Voice: Middle pitch. Tremerous quality - Affected by trembling or tremors (Technical: Modulation of 1-15 Hz in either amplitude or pitch due to a neurological or biomechanical cause) Distinctive Voice or Speech Traits: Vocabulary: Average but unique Health/Movement Health Issues: Arthritis, Chronic Pain, Vision Problems Stance: Slouched Walk: Moves slowly, deliberately, shuffles along Common Gestures: Speaks with her hands Facial Expressions: Clothes and Shoes: Leathers Personality Personality Flaws: Severity: Mental Health Complaints: Substance (Information) Medical condition related mental (Information) Severity: Severe, very disruptive Fears: Dying without having completed something significant in her life like her parents Weaknesses and Shortcomings: The drugs hinder her, she uses it to hide behind her problems Hopes and Dreams: Wants to do something great with her life Desperation: She is getting older, and chronic pain has settled in At Stake: Most and Least Self-Serving Actions: Goals: Prejudices: She does not trust any kind of magic Politics: Culturally liberal, Fiscally conservative, Expansionist, Local power, Political Beliefs: Moral Code: She does whatever she feels like at the time Strengths: Good with knowing things about the forest Secrets: SHE SELLS DRUGS Secrecy about Personal Information: Close-lipped Emotional Attack: To hurt this character, one would: Reliability of Memory: Poor Sense of Humor: Vulgar Complex Dark Intellectual Reticient Unique Active (makes jokes) Myer's-Briggs Motto: Myers Briggs Personality Type: INTJ TypeLogic INTJ Profile (http://typelogic.com/intj.html) Lifexpolore INTJ Description (http://www.geocities.com/lifexplore/intj.htm) MBTI Types (Terse) Leadership: Inner Circle - The most loyal supporters of the leader who work to keep the leader in power, yes-men. Group Role: Curator Curators bring clarity to the inner world of information, ideas and understanding. They listen, ask questions and absorb information, so that in their mind's eye they can achieve as clear a picture or understanding as is possible. They expand their knowledge and collection of experiences, and also look to the future by envisaging clear goals and clear pathways to achievement of those goals. The focus on clarity also brings greater attention to detail. This role most closely corresponds with ISFJ, ISTJ Myers Briggs personality types. For more information, see: The Role of Team Members Margerison-McCann Team Performance Wheel Team Management Profile Cooperation in a group setting: Only if something is to be gained Style of Thinking: Realist "Realists tend to have a direct, forceful, frank appearance, not necessarily aggressive, but sometimes that too". They are no-nonsense people. The main strategy employed by a realist is that of Empirical Discovery. They like things concrete and rely very much on their senses to tell them about the world. The realist will ask the hard questions and believe that in order to accomplish anything you must first set objectives and come up with an agenda for accomplishing your goals. They like to have a clear picture of where they're heading. The realist relies on fact but not in the same way as the analyst. The analyst is more of a "data" person. There is definitely a strong correlation between data and facts but many facts can not be considered hard data. The realist understands the resources that they have at hand and has a much better grasp of just what can be accomplished with them. They like to simplify things. The more you break down complex problems into simpler problems the easier they are to solve and the clearer they become. Realists also have a much better idea of their limitations. They won't hesitate to bring in outside expert help when it's required. Harrison and Bramson talk about there being a lot of realist qualities in mothers and nurses. What they're getting at is the fact that everybody has a realist component and that there are circumstances where these qualities have to come out. Certain situations demand a realist response. Practically any other response will fail. The realist will take immediate corrective action under these circumstances and any other response could be disastrous. Realists are people with strong opinions and are "matter of fact" people. They have a low tolerance for ambiguity and prefer immediate facts. Their main strength comes in setting clear, near term objectives. For more information, see The Art of Thinking. Personal Relationships Family Relationships within Family: Good Character's History: Raised off of the woods Family Religious Background: Atheist Importance: Little Father's Occupation: Witch doctor Mother's Occupation: Witch doctor Family's Economic Class (while the character was growing up): Poor Notable Relatives: Family Traditions: Believed in their own spirits, she thinks they are crazy Love Friends History = Category:Characters Category:Main Character